Thirty Days (NSFW)
by lucy sinclair
Summary: OTP challenge to help with my writing- with an edgy side
1. Cuddling naked

_**Ok- I have concluded my hiatus and or writers block is seriously laziness. I haven't written anything new for nearly a year and I've decided to get the creative juices flowing again. **_

_**So for whatever audience I still have- I've decided to do a thirty day OTP challenge. Hopefully it'll get my mind open again and maybe I can continue my stories that keep gathering dust. **_

_**So let's do this. **_

_**[This shall be my NSFW version as I also need to exercise writing some naughty stuff ;p]**_

_Day 1: Cuddles [Naked]_

Craig woke up with a groggily yawn. His temple throbbed with the familiar sensations of a hangover. Fuck- what did he do last night? He ran a hand through his greasy hair and tried to remember where the fuck he even was. He looked around at the pitch black room and noticed the brightly red numbers reading five thirty-seven am. Oh why was he even awake now? Then it struck him that he didn't own a clock. He wasn't in his bed. He wasn't in his home. Of course he wasn't. His bed wasn't this small. Well- his was a king- this was at most a full. Still- point was he wasn't in his house. He also noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes. Now that normally wouldn't be a cause for alarm because he slept naked anyway. But there's a difference waking up naked in your bed rather than waking up in another's. His eyes adjusted to the darkness while small flashes of what he did last night finally sunk in piece by piece.

Ok- he was definitely at a party at Kenny's house. This was certainly not Kenny's room though. No offense to McCormick- but his house didn't smell this nice and clean.

What else?

He was taking shots.

Lots of them.

Then it got a bit fuzzy.

Wait- he saw Tweek, the cute boy from his science class he had a crush on.

What was Tweek doing at a house party? With Bradley Biggle?

He was drunk enough to stagger over there and ask that question.

He fell forward.

Tweek caught him.

Craig felt a little embarrassed so tried to make up for it by telling a joke.

What was it?

Didn't matter- it wasn't funny.

Bradley looked at him like he was fucking retarded.

Tweek cracked a sympathetic smile.

Craig asked him if he wanted to drink with him.

Tweek agreed.

Bradley said no and tried to pull Tweek away.

Craig pulled Tweek to him instead.

There was a passive aggressive tug a war.

He won.

He and Tweek drank.

More fuzziness.

Craig was really drunk.

The ended up alone together walking around the dark, empty streets of South Park.

He word vomited and kept telling Tweek he was attractive.

Tweek just laughed and told Craig he was a funny drunk.

Craig pushed him against a random and kissed him.

Tweek kissed back.

Tweek kissed back hard.

Tweek started to breathe hard and make little moans.

He remembered that clearly.

Craig lost it and kept pushing Tweek against the car harder and harder while kissing him until he was hard and desperately horny.

He told Tweek he wanted to fuck him.

Tweek hiccupped and said his parents weren't home.

Then it was all kissing and biting and undressing and moaning and-

Good stuff.

Craig felt his face getting hot. Where was Tweek now?

Did Tweek sober up and ditch him?

At his own house.

Suddenly the door that Craig had no idea was even there muffled out a flushing noise and running water. Not five seconds later a flash of light blinded him then went out. The looming naked figure of Tweek Tweak quietly walked the few feet from the bathroom to the bed. He quietly climbed back in and cautiously came as close to Craig as he dared. Craig felt a smile creep on his face and nonchalantly closed the gap.

"C-Craig? Are you awake?"

"Yup."

"Uh- um- a-about last night. I- uh-"

"Can we worry about that later?" Craig asked pulling the blond to him. Tweek let out a tiny squeak of surprise before relaxing himself against him, making Craig smile all over again.

"Ok." Tweek sighed, placing his arm across Craig's chest and pushing his nose in the nape of Craig's neck a little. Craig leaned down and pushed his lips against Tweek's temple.

"Good." Craig held on to Tweek tighter- the buzz of his hangover being replaced by a feeling of contentment by having the blond in his arms that never felt so good before.


	2. Kiss Naked

_** Haha- ok this one is a bit silly. I feel as though I may have rushed it a bit xD Sorry if it sucks .**_

_Day 2: Kiss [Naked]_

"Oh fuck!" I grunted trying to get my pants on. I finally slid them up my hips and searched around my room for my keys. Where the fuck were my keys?

"Kenny you son of a bitch, what did you do with my car keys? Kenny? Ken! Mother fucker!" I didn't have time for this. Soon Tweek would be coming up those stairs and it would be time to go, "I swear to- _**Shit**_!" I opened the door and smacked right in front of my roommate and his fresh steaming cup of coffee. The hot drink splashed all over me, causing immediate burning. I cursed out some very creative words while stripping to get away from the searing pain. Meanwhile Kenny blurted out some half assed apologies.

"Oh shit man! I'm sorry. Fuck- are you ok?"

"Just dandy McCormick." I grunted, "I'm going to shower- again. And I'm not cleaning this up you son of a bitch."

"I said I was sorry Craig. You don't need to be an asshole."

"Tell me that when you've had hot coffee drench you in your favorite pants, you fucker. Next time watch where you're going!"

"You ran into me, asshole!"

"Yeah- well- you probably have herpes!" I yelled extra loud, knowing full well he brought a girl home last night and probably took my car to make a 'courteously' run to Starbucks so he could have some more morning sex. I swear to god I live with a fucking gigolo. I jumped into the shower and let the cool water sooth the burns on my body. I had to hurry if I wanted to be ready by the time Tweek came by. We had been going out for nearly two months now and I wanted to do something special with him today. I stood under the cold for five minutes before turning off the water. I reached out for a towel but felt nothing but the rack.

"God damn it Kenny! You were supposed to wash towels!" I yelled having no choice but to get out without one.

"Go to hell!" The blond fucker yelled back. I swear to god I was going to kick his scrawny-

"Um- hi?"

Shit.

I froze while my boyfriend stood there- staring at me with his big blue eyes wide in shock.

"Oh yeah- Tweek's here." Kenny passed by with a smug grin on his face. He looked down and whistled, "Wow. I always forget how big you are down there. Good for you Tweek. Been on that ride yet?"

"Uh- um!" Tweek's face turned a deeper red as he looked away.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Kenny skipped away back to his room. I just stood there in total shock. It wasn't like Tweek and I haven't gotten hot and heavy before- but we never seen each other full out before. I scratched my neck.

"I-uh- need to finish getting ready."

"Um- yeah I see that." Tweek bit the side of his lip, suppressing a smile.

"Yeah yeah- I got caught with my pants down. Fuck you." I flipped him off while Tweek all out burst into laughter.

"I- I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this." The blond tossed his thick crazy hair. I wasn't ashamed of my body or anything- but I didn't really plan on Tweek looking at the goods this way.

"Fuck you." I mumbled again. Why the fuck was I just standing there? Tweek finally stopped laughing and walked slowly up to me, placing his hands on the sides of my face and giving me a kiss on the mouth.

"I'll let you finish getting ready." He blushed.

"Good idea." I sighed, feeling less self conscious after the kiss for some reason. I retreated to my room and sighed again.

Was this a sign it was going to be a good day?

Or a bad day?

Who fucking knew?


	3. First Time

_**Ok sorry this one is a bit late. I was almost done with it then a GIANT roach appeared out of no where and I had to battle with it. I won. Disposing of the body was so gross .**_

_**In shot- it took longer than expected. Anyway here is the third installment. It's not as kinky as I though it be but I'm actually kind of proud of this one. Enjoy ^^**_

_Day 3: First Time _

"C-Craig!" I gasped as Craig rolled over, causing me to be moved from my position on his lap to beneath him. He immediately began attacking my neck, kissing it attentively with the occasional bite. My breathing deepened and heart rammed in my chest. My legs, now braced on both sides of his hips, tightened in voluntarily when he bit down hard on the side of my neck. His teeth seemed to send an electric jolt up my spine and trigger a shudder, "O-oh!" I placed my hand on against my mouth to stifle a moan. Jesus Christ I loved it when he bit me! But I didn't want to make a noise or-

"Would you two kindly shut up!" I yelped as the loud banging of Ruby, Craig's sister, thudded out from the wall above my head. Craig groaned and banged back with his own palm.

"Fuck off, mood ruiner!" He shouted. I sighed, my body instantly cooling down with the commotion, "I have to hear it when you're in your room sucking off our little boyfriend's sorry excuse for a prick!"

"We haven't even gotten that far yet so shut up!" Ruby's horrified and angry screams broke through the wall easily, "Not everyone fucks all the time like you do, you slut!"

"Tweek and I haven't even gotten that far yet, you little bitch!"

"I wasn't talking about Tweek!"

"Shut up now Ruby or so help me I'll show mom and dad your collection of thongs!" Finally silence. I swallowed awkwardly and bit my lip. Craig sighed and got off of me to plop down next to me, "I'm sorry about her." Craig offered in his usual nasally voice. The gruff added from arousal was long gone. I was a little disappointed but at the same time I guess it was ok.

"I-it's fine." I felt myself yanking on my fingers and avoiding eye contact. I knew it didn't matter- that what Ruby said shouldn't bother me- but-

"About what she said-" It was like he could read my mind!

"N-no! I- It's really ok!" I sputtered. Oh Jesus- I didn't really mind but I didn't want to talk about it!

"Tweek-"

"It's fine!" I insisted. Craig was something of a notorious slut in junior year. A hit it and quit it kind of guy. Guys- girls- it didn't matter to him. Then one day we got stuck on an English project together. We had to make our own version of a Shakespeare scene. We got Hamlet. It was boring and embarrassing work, and we had to spend a lot of time on it together as it was thirty percent of our grade. I knew what kind of guy he was but I got a crush on him anyways. We sort of became friends, but then he started flirting with me. And I didn't want to be one of his excursions so I wouldn't flirt back or give him any kind of reaction, crush or no.

It wasn't until he actually asked me on a date that I finally gave him a chance. Craig never did things like that with anyone. Before I knew it we were seeing each other exclusively and- well- here we are.

Only Craig is all kinds of experienced and I'm a virgin.

I know things like that shouldn't matter, but I couldn't help it from bugging me a little.

"Tweek?"

"What?" I jumped a bit from being torn at my thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Y-yes." I nodded.

"How do you feel about having sex with me?"

"W-what!?" Oh Jesus Christ! Where did that come from!? I mean I knew we've been getting really- uh- close lately. But, "W-why?"

"I just want to know." I knew why _he _was being so casual about it- he's had sex before! I never had! This was so embarrassing- "I want to have sex with you. But I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with. I know you've never done it with anyone yet and- well I don't want to fuck it up. You know my past- but- I- uh-" He started fumbling all over his words. He looked away and scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit of his, "What I mean is- I've never- it's always been just sex so- I want things with you to be- that is- I want our first time to be- uh-" I stared at Craig, not believing what I was hearing. It clicked what he was trying to say and- it was just kind of sweet. I moved to my side and kissed his cheek.

"I- I don't know when I- I'll be ready. B-but I love you. And I do think I want to have sex with you." My cheeks lit on fire. I hoped it wouldn't feel this embarrassing saying it out loud but it did. But I think it was ok. Craig smiled back at me and pushed his lips to mine.

"Whenever you're ready then." He whispered into my mouth

"Oh will you two shut up!" I jumped a bit as Ruby started banging on the wall again.

"Go to hell Ruby!"

I laughed and shook my head.


	4. Masturbation

_**Ok so this one was actually an unfinished story in my files for a LONG time. I took it out and revamped it and viola! Ha ha- I'm sorry. I've never actually written this kind of thing before so I'm not too confident in it. But I think I did my best so-enjoy?**_

_Day Four: masturbation _

Pleasure. Everywhere, but nothing was clear. It was strange- the mess of bare skin, pants, groans, moans. I was so sure of what was happening. But I could in no way see it clearly. All I could feel was the heat of someone near, but oh god was it setting my veins on fire. Just a little more- please-

"_Craig~! Cra_ig! Craig!" My mother's voice broke through and ripped my dreams apart in one horrible, violent way.

"What!?" My voice was weak, I _felt _weak- but I said it normally nonetheless.

"School starts in thirty. Get up!"

"Whatever." I sighed leaning my head back, both disappointed and disturbed that my dream had come to an end without one- that my mother was the one to do it.

Thankfully she had not come in. I was rocking a pretty hard erection. I sighed and looked at my clock. As she said- thirty minutes. I could get ready in ten. Get to school in five and stick a poptart in another five as well. That gave me ten minutes. I did not condone masturbation- but my skin was tingling and I was horny as hell. Fuck this libido- fuck it all to hell. But it was hungry and demanded to be fed.

I reached down past my sweatpants and boxers where my seldom used dick was practically against my stomach. I gripped it and gave a few pumps, feeling the heat in my body cool at the feeling of getting what it wanted. I closed my eyes and pulled harder. I just wanted the damn thing to go away. I didn't like doing this- but this time it seemed to go by faster. I reclaimed the images in my head only a few moments ago. A soft body, the warmth, the noises, the loud calling of my name-

"Fuck." I cursed without my control as I came hard in my hand. This was ridiculous.

* * *

"Wow Craig- you look like shit!"

"Thanks Donovan." I rolled my eyes and yawned. It was too early to be alive. Clyde tilted his head innocently like the overgrown puppy he was and blinked in confusion.

"What happened? The dream again?" I could practically see the dog ears perked up in inquisitiveness. Damn my friend and his stupid cute demeanor. This is why people called him a pussy. Why I got sent to the principal's office whenever someone had to open their damn mouths about him. Of course Clyde was a pussy. We all knew Clyde was a pussy. But I'll be damned if anyone other than me and Token give him shit about it.

"Yes Clyde- that motherfucking dream again." I confirmed begrudgingly. The fucked up thing was this wasn't the first time I've had the sex dream. It had been happening recently- all of who I'm assuming to be the same person. At first I'd get blobs and indefinable noises, yet wake up all hot and bothered. Eventually they became clearer- and it became evident I was doing someone in these dreams. Which was ridiculous.

"I don't get it Craig- you don't even like anyone! I would think it would be because you haven't had sex, but the only things you enjoy are guinea pigs, breaking glass, blue things, and flipping people off." All that was true. Which was why it was ridiculous. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate a nice body when I saw one- I wasn't asexual. It's just that- people weren't really my favorite things in the world. Girls like Red and Bebe had me looking twice- but overall I don't engage or look a third time. I didn't get it. I did _not _get it. I was about to share my confusion when I heard very unstable footsteps.

"C-Craig! W-Wait a second! I have a- AHHH!" I heard a crash and several people snickering. I turned around with Clyde.

"Oh god- there's the spazz." I elbowed Clyde in the ribs for that.

"Fuck off, you're a pussy." I reminded him.

"Hey!" Clyde shouted as I walked toward the toppled papers and person joining them.

"Hey Tweek, you ok?" I asked crouching down and helping him up.

Tweek was- different. Different than anyone else that came to our school. He looked different, acted different, and thought different. Most of the time, he avoided people. Most of the time, people avoided him. But we had gotten thrown together in our math class and ended up talking to pass the time. Truth was- Tweek was different in a good way.

He was definitely spazzier than everyone- but that was because he was heavily medicated by his parents who found everything he did as a sign of something horrible, and they had to 'protect Tweek from the dangers of the world.' The poor kid was hassled by his parents since they were absent most of the time from running the coffee shop they owned. They figured they needed to take extra good care of his mental needs since they were gone a lot. Hence the unneeded pills.

Then there was his mind. Inside was a lot more than just coffee and mountains of pills. Tweek didn't trust anything. Not because he was scared, but because he was way too open minded about the possibilities. For example, when some people got a zit- they don't think too much of it rather than how embarrassing it is and need to get rid of it. But not Tweek. He began to wonder why it was there. What caused it. Was there a change in his diet or the climate? Did he accidentally use a different brand of soap or forget to sanitize his hands before touching his face? Or was this zit no accident? What if someone wanted to give him one! What if it is no zit- but some kind of mutated growth? And- well you get it. Weirdo. But really, he's just thinks too much. He thinks about everything and tries to understand it completely. It was actually admirable if you're patient enough to wait for him to calm down with the ridiculous theories. If anything it made conversation with him interesting.

Then there were his looks. Tweek looked bizarre. He had bright platinum hair and eyes that were way too blue. He was tall with long limbs, but also very small in frame. His facial features were angular with his sharp jaw- but his skin was too soft and delicate. His shoulders were narrow and back curved a little too intimidating for most people to be comfortable with. Someone who looked that good- but with sunken eyes and scars would have anyone a little skeptical whether to think he was hot, or a mess. I personally labeled it as a hot mess; but that was just me. He was like one of those visual kei guys from Japan. And you can thank Stoley as to why I know they exist. Little fucking gay half Asian.

"I- I think so! I mean- there could be torn ligaments or tendons, or even internal bleeding! But I'm probably fine. I'll check later- I got to show you something!" It was rare that Tweek was so lenient with his anxieties. Must be good reason.

"Ok- get up first." I said grabbing his shoulder and pulling him up. He gripped my shoulder as I put him upright. He smiled and dug into his bag.

"T-thanks, you got to see this!" He pulled out a thick case and pushed it in my face. I backed up and looked at it.

"The complete series of Red Racer!" I gasped and grabbed it. I loved Red Racer! It was everything to me! I would watch it every day of the week when I was little! I was so pissed when they finished the series. Tweek beamed and nodded.

"F-found it in the old video s-store! Can you believe it?"

It may or may not be accurate to say that most of my fondness for Tweek was from the fact that he was the only other Red Racer fan in the school.

"Dude- we're watching this today. At my house." Fuck everything- I needed this.

"I- I can't today man. I have to h-help my dad in the shop." I frowned.

"Is it going to take all day- I mean- It's Friday." I wanted to fucking watch that. Tweek pursed his lips and bit his finger.

"I- I can t-try to get out early." The smile returned to my face.

"Yes. Do it."

"O-Ok. I- I'll try to get there at- five?"

"Perfect." I smirked knowing that I managed to get my way. Tweek smiled and snatched the box set away from me.

"O-Ok then! I- I got to go to the nurse. To make sure I- I'm not fatally injured. S-see you in math. M-maybe." He stumbled away. I shook my head but smiled. That kid was something else, I swear.

"So- are you two gong to fuck or-" I snapped my head to Clyde's direction.

"What?"

"I mean you two were practically flirting up the hallway. I didn't know you had a thing for spazzy blonds, Craig." Clyde smirked and wagged his eye brows. I rolled my eyes and shoved his face.

"Don't be stupid. He is to me what Kevin is to you." Clyde paused and grinned.

"So you do have a man crush on him." What now? I looked at him and raised a brow,

"What? You have a boner for Kevin?" Clyde's smirk vanished and he suddenly turned red.

"Y-you said- you always- but- I thought you knew- uh-" Clyde looked at me desperately, "You always make fun of me about it!"

"Yeah- make fun of. I was fucking with you. You actually have a thing for Stoley?" I must've had that glint in my eyes because Clyde sputtered and backed away.

"No! I- I was fucking with you too! I- I- SHUT UP!" Clyde fled down the hall. I laughed and followed. This was too good.

"Running to Kevin?" I yelled making him scream as he went down the hall.

"I'm telling Token!"

* * *

I laid down on my bed and yawned. The house was empty as usual for Friday nights. Ruby had some Girl Scout thing and my mother was chaperoning. My dad was off with his buddies to drink at the bar. I was all alone with a mountain of snacks in preparation for the Red Racer fest that was to come. Clyde was pissed I blew him off to hang out with Tweek. But the little fucker told Token on me and I got scolded. So I didn't feel sorry. I had thirty minutes until Tweek came and I was spending it falling in and out of reality from the weed I smoked about an hour ago.

I yawned again, feeling the warmth and relaxation of the end high. I wanted to fall asleep so bad but kept getting interrupted by texts coming in from Tweek. Constantly letting me know when he was coming and if it was ok. I didn't mind too much though, it was just the way he was. But the text noises started to fade away as sleep tugged at me. I stared at the glow of my fish tank and began to see images.

The bright light turned into bright flash of yellow hair. Oh god- not this again. It was futile though. I could feel the warmth already spread throughout with my body breaking out into tingles. I was remembering my dream but this time it all seemed much more vivid than it did when I was sober. The thin body. The thin pale lips. The soft golden hair. It looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who it was.

Nevertheless I could practically feel the other body on top of me. The images from my dream of kissing, touching, licking, biting and writhing. My hand reached down past my waistband and unbuttoned my jeans.

Two times.

Two fucking times today.

But I couldn't care right now.

I could nearly hear the moans and the high from the weed was making my body feel extra sensitive and needy.

I reached down until my fingers lightly brushed the tip of my cock. I shuddered as more images from my dream unfolded. That person was touching me, just like this. Their thin fingers wrapped around me with the perfect grip. Moving from the base, up my shaft, to the tip with slight speed- only to go back down so teasingly slow. I wanted more but they wouldn't let me off the hook. Slowly- so tantalizingly slow. Then when they think I've had enough, the little tart goes quicker. But only just.

"Fuck." I groaned out. This recreation was so spot on I feel like I should pay myself. But that could come later. The person was on my cock now. The feeling was so incredible my hand couldn't compare in the slightest. My hand sped up to maybe give me something that could get me off. Up and down they went, insides clamping down beautifully over me. I couldn't take it anymore and stopped letting them have control. I didn't bother turning us around, I made do perfectly b gripping their hips and pushing up right into them.

The mewl that escaped their lips was so loud in my head that I could almost hear it echoing through the walls of my room.

Fuck- I wasn't going to last.

But it was ok.

Neither were they.

"Craig~!" The voice sounded much clearer now. I'm sure I'd be able to identify it if I wasn't lost in the pleasure recreated by my hand. I lost my rhythm and arched my back. The heat and pleasure was all tightening up until I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Tweek!" I moaned loudly as I came right into my hand. My body vibrated and I collapsed back shaking a bit. My hand was sore and my breathing deeper.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

I was stuck from being delighted from one of the best releases I've had in a while- to being horrified from the enlightenment the orgasm gave me.

Tweek.

It was Tweek.

He's the one I've been fucking in my dreams.

The one who I just imagined while getting off.

The one who was coming over to my house soon.

The door bell rang and my eyes popped open.

Shit.


	5. Blow Job

_**I feel like I should explain this one. I was being a lazy asshole again and piggy backed on another story collecting dust in my folders:**_

_**This one was more of a concept idea of a fic I had where Craig is new in town. He and Red are best friends and Tweek is the younger [by maybe a year or two] adopted brother of Red. Tweek played the protective brother [sorta] and would constantly bicker with Craig because he knew Craig was something of a player from the grape vine. Red was too smitten to believe those stories. Craig just so happened to take a liking to- not Red- but the little blond, and tried so many times to make a pass at him behind Red's back as even though he wants Tweek, he is still a bit weary over the fact that this is still Red's little brother [he's not a total asshole ^^]. And despite all the head butting, Tweek also has it bad for Craig as well- but tried to hide it as he knew Red liked him. This particular part was when the water boiled over into a sexy explosion [oh wow I can't believe I just wrote 'sexy explosion'] Any who it's probably a little confusing and not too well done. But- Enjoy?**_

_Day 5: Blow job_

The door cracked open slightly showing a familiar blue eye and flash of blond hair peeking from the inside. The door opened all the way, showing Tweek looking suspiciously back out at Craig.

"Uh- What are you doing here?" The blond asked skeptically. Craig rolled his eyes and pushed his way in.

"Red wanted to hang out. So I came over." Not like it was that hard to figure out. After all Craig was friends with Red- not her little spazzy brother.

"Didn't Red call you or something? Her car broke down on her way back from Denver. My dad went to go help her. They won't be back for probably another hour at least."

"Kay." Craig shrugged. Sure it was an inconvenience to him but it beat being at home. He went to the couch and plopped down on it. Tweek still held the door and blinked slowly.

"Uh- so she won't be here."

"You said that."

"So you can leave and come back when she does."

"I'm good." He leaned back and yawned. Tweek tightened his pale lips and closed the door.

"Whatever." He grumbled to himself- not happy no longer having the house to himself. He walked to the kitchen, slowly and unconsciously swaying his hips- or at least Craig noticed. The kid was dressed too cutely for lounging clothes. His big t-shirt hung off to the side and almost fell off his shoulder. Shorts were baggy like most of his pants- but were two inches above his knees- giving a provocative eyeful of his slim thighs. Craig frowned lower. It wasn't that big of a deal- it shouldn't be anyway- but he was getting very antsy having an empty house and a very hot brother of his best friend Red looking like that. He gave up and got off the couch, heading right for the kitchen where the clattering was.

Tweek had his back to him, bowls and a plethora of different items all around him. Eggs, flour, milk, butter, chocolate chips, and spray butter- the kid was fucking making cookies. Wow. Craig folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, smirking at the scene before him. The blond was rolling the dough lower- not aware of the extra person in the kitchen with him. Craig looked off to the side and noticed a tray of star and moon shaped cookies were on the oven waiting to be baked. Right next to them was a large plate of already made cookies. Golden brown and begging to have a bite taken out of them, much like their creator.

"Someone's been busy." Craig finally decided to speak. Tweek jumped and turned around.

"What do you want?" He narrowed his eyes and clutched the roller in his bony hands. Craig just shrugged.

"Bored."

"Well I'm not entertaining you. I told you Red wasn't here. And I'm busy- you're not my friend so I'm not obligated to occupy you. And don't touch my cookies!" Tweek hit the dough in front of him to flatten it.

"Keeping it all for you, fatty?" Tweek sat his roller to the side and turned around. He frowned and lifted his shirt to his chin.

"Do I look fat to you asshole?" Craig flinched inconspicuously and let his eyes quickly run over Tweek's long and slender torso. His cock twitched making him close his eyes and snort "Didn't think so." He heard another whack and opened his eyes. The blond was having trouble flattening his dough to be cut into shapes. Craig twitched his fingers and found himself walking forward. Tweek was trying to lean all his weight down on the dough by pushing his hands down on the handles of the roller. He suddenly felt hands on his own and the warmth of another on his back, "What are you doing?" He asked frantically but tried to mask it in a snap.

"Helping you, you're too light." Craig's lips brushed against his ear. Tweek's heart rammed in his chest. He gulped and let Craig help him press down. Craig got closer and sent a shiver down his spine. Craig's body pressed to his from behind, his lower half pushed into his backside. He gulped again and felt Goosebumps spread all over his body.

"W-what are you doing?" Tweek asked again, getting a knot in his stomach. Especially because he didn't want it to stop. Craig's hands went up his arms and down his sides, to around his waist.

"Feeling you up." The response was so plain and straightforward. Tweek didn't know what to do with it. He felt a hot pair of lips brush against his neck; the hips behind him push forward again and knock him into the counter. Tweek gripped the counter with both hands.

"Hah~!" He couldn't deny the attraction he had for Craig since Red first brought him home- or the sensations bursting under his skin at the moment- but this- this, "This is wrong." Tweek voiced his thought, "You- you're Red's friend." He was whirled around and pulled against Craig's body.

"What's so wrong with that?" He asked raising a hand to cup the sides of Tweek's face. Tweek closed his eyes and felt Craig's lips push on his forehead.

"It- it just is!" He said it- but his arms went up around Craig's neck as Craig's kisses went down the side of his face. They abused the corner of his lips, teasing. Craig got closer to his lips- "Red likes you!" He screamed out. Craig's lips stopped briefly.

"I know." He always knew. You'd have to be an idiot not to notice the signals she would send him, "But she's not the one I like."

"But- but-"

"I'm friends with Red, not you. Because I don't want to be your friend. I want more from you. And I think maybe- you want to give it to me."

"Craig," Tweek couldn't resist, "Jesus." He finally leaned up and kissed him. Craig deepened it and groaned. Fucking finally. He kissed Tweek furiously and lifted him up by his thighs.

"This- this is still wrong." Tweek panted between kisses.

"Probably."

"We d-don't even get along-"

"Because of the tension."

"You're the one my big sister is in love with!"

"I didn't ask for that. It's not my fault." Craig squeezed Tweek's slim thighs, earning a moan. He slipped his tongue in and tasted the blond. It was so much better than he imagined.

"I- I- I want you." Tweek admitted letting his tongue twist with Craig's. Craig walked them out of the kitchen and dropped them both on the couch to get cozy. He stuck his knee in between Tweek's legs and pushed an arm under him to pull the slender body up to crush against his. He never imagined the little blond would be so lewd. Tweek grinded up on his leg and moaned as if he was in heat.

Tweek felt like he would burst with so many sensations in his mind and body. Craig kissed him with such expertise and vigor, he just wanted to melt. He had not been with too many guys. South Park wasn't very widely known for their hot gay men. Yet here he was with one of the hottest, though not widely known gay, guy. It was too much. His libido skyrocketed, making him lose control of his hands and push them up Craig's shirt and sweater. They needed to come off. Craig had the same sentiments because he lifted his hands and let Tweek strip him of the offensive clothing.

"Off." Craig grunted putting his own hands inside Tweek's shirt. Tweek obeyed and pulled it over his head. Craig yanked Tweek forward and leaned back so the blond was on him now. Tweek kissed Craig's neck and went lower to his collar bone. He pushed his hips into Craig's- hoping for a good reaction so he would know his lack of experience wasn't an issue. His efforts were answered too well with Craig's hands going on his ass for a squeeze and then upward to pull his shorts down. Tweek gasped and sat up.

"We can't! Red and dad will-"

"We have time." Craig assured huskily. He sat up too and ran his tongue over Tweek's chest. He trapped Tweek's torso in his arms and nibbled on all the exposed flesh he could get to. Tweek moaned and slumped forward, threading his fingers in Craig's raven black hair. His resolve vanished as the hormones took over. He may have been spazzier and more paranoid than most- but not even he was able to resist the inevitable. He knew Craig wasn't a virgin- but he didn't know how hard it was to say no to Craig once he got you. Now he did. And Craig knew it too- and he wasn't letting Tweek go. Not after so long. Not when he had such a great chance. Tweek never had sex before- but Craig was going to make it good for him. Tweek knew Craig would. It was crazy that he was ready to jump into bed with Craig, of all people considering their history- but it was going to happen. He just knew it. Tweek reached down and fumbled with Craig's pant's button. Craig gripped Tweek's wrists and chuckled,

"Easy there, tiger. Why don't you relax for a bit? I know you're a virgin." Tweek inhaled sharply and sat back, much to Craig's dismay.

"I- I can still-"

"It wasn't an insult."

"Sounded like one." Tweek snapped while diverting his eyes.

"God damn you're a feisty one," Craig reached for the blond's face to make him look back at him, "It was an offer." Tweek blushed and put his hands on Craig's.

"An- offer?" He breathed out with confusion.

"Uh-huh." Craig gave Tweek another deep kiss. He pushed forward until Tweek was on his back, legs on both sides of his hips, "Relax." Craig whispered in Tweek's ear softly. Tweek bit his lip and simply obeyed. Satisfied, Craig kissed him again going down. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses going from his neck, to abdomen, then just above the hem of Tweek's shorts that hung loosely on his hips. Craig pulled them down just enough to expose the blond. Tweek gasped as the cold air hit him and trembled a little from finally putting together what Craig was doing.

"C-Craig I- _Craig_!" Tweek leaned his head back and moaned. Craig ran his tongue up the side of Tweek's cock, stopping just before he reached the head before going back down.

"You're sweet." Craig gave a sexy smirk while looking up at Tweek before going back down again. His tongue started at the base this time, traveling up. Tweek shuddered in delight then let out a cry of pleasure when Craig reached his head. He took Tweek in his mouth, sucking lightly then went down to take all of Tweek in.

"Ah god!" Tweek moaned, wanting desperately to thrust up. But he was held down by Craig's hand so settled for wiggling around. Craig bobbed his head up and down. The moisture and heat was almost too much for Tweek to bear. A pool of tight heat formed in his stomach and ached to be released.

"C-Craig! I- I-" Tweek couldn't quite get the words out. He fumbled over his words. He couldn't believe he could even think with Craig going down on him. But he knew it was etiquette to at least warn someone when you're about to cum. He tried again before the ball weaved too tightly, "Craig I'm g-going to-" It was all he was able to say before Craig suddenly went down all the way, deep throating him. And that was simply too much. Tweek threw his head back, moaning out Craig's name as he came down Craig's throat. Craig waited until Tweek was finished then slowly raised his head, releasing Tweek's cock with a pop.

"A little fast." Craig coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tweek didn't even respond. His mind was nothing but static after his first orgasm from another person. All he could do was reach for Craig to pull him down for a kiss. Their tongues pressed together sloppily before Tweek finally had enough of that. He pushed Craig back a little and looked at him in his eyes.

"You think maybe- I haven't done it before- but maybe I could return the favor?" Tweek couldn't understand the overwhelming desire to get Craig under him and face fuck him- but the need overwhelmed him and he was pretty much planning to do it with or without Craig's permission. As if Craig would say no. Suddenly Tweek heard the garage door open, "Wait. Shit!" Dad! Red! They were back!

"Fuck!" Craig swore, hearing the sound too and getting up. Tweek pulled his shorts back up and was about to look for his shirt before Craig tossed it at him. Craig took off for the bathroom to presumably rinse out his mouth right when the side door opened.

"Tweekie! I'm home!" Red called out, "Miss me?"

"Like the plague." Tweek laughed nervously, finding it hard to act casually with the face that he just received head from Craig Tucker not five minutes ago.

"Love you too." Red bounced into the room, making a face at him.

"What about me?" Craig came back into the room with the perfect poker face on. So good, it kind of made Tweek want to slap him.

"Craig!" Red smiled and ran to hug him, "Yay! You're here! Let me get my laptop! We can watch Django in the living room when my dad comes back with the pizza! And eat Tweek's cookies too!" She squealed.

"Who said you can!?" Tweek yelled after Red while she took off upstairs. When Red disappeared Tweek sighed in relief. Ok. Everything was going to be ok. He yelped when Craig yanked him forward and kissed him roughly.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Next time."


	6. Clothed Getting Off

_**For those who do not follow my tumblr, I do apologize for not updating yesterday. I was at the fair all day with a friend who is leaving soon to go back to university and then after all that walking and delicious fair food I got home to my dad who dragged my fat ass to the gym _ . It was a long exhausting day! I was in no mood to write or edit [no matter how crappy of I job I do it in the first place] so I went right to bed. So sorry! **_

_**Shout out to all my reviewers. You guys rock! I love reading them! You guys inspire me so thank you :] Enjoy.**_

_Day Six: Clothed getting off_

"Craig- nng- please! I don't want to!" Tweek begged being forced to his stomach.

"Don't struggle Tweek, it'll feel good." Craig said simply, shoving his weaker friend back down effortlessly.

"No! P-please! I don't want it! It's going to hurt!" Tweek thrashed to no avail. He knew it was happening whether or not he wanted it to.

"Calm down Tweek, I'm good at this. You know I am. And it will only hurt for a few minutes until you get used to it." Craig sat on Tweek's waist to keep his friend down while he lubed up his hands in baby oil.

"No! No, no, no, no! Get off of me! Please! Craig don't!" Tweek's cries became desperate as he felt Craig tug at his clothes with slick hands.

"Ready or not." Craig said as stoic as ever tossing the clothing aside.

"Oh god!" Tweek yelped clutching the comforter of Craig's bed. He bit his lip and shuddered as Craig put his hands on him.

"I swear- with the fuss you make you'd think I'm raping you or something." Craig rolled his eyes as he kneaded Tweek's tense and knotted back. Tweek closed his eyes and grunted feeling Craig's hands working on the tight knots in his shoulders.

"It- ugh- it hurts!" Tweek pouted hitting a fist on the mattress.

"That's because you have knots the size of golf balls back here. Jesus Tweek- do the underpants gnomes really stress you out this much?" Tweek could hear a hint of mockery in Craig's voice.

"They're real damn it- Jesus Christ!" Tweek grunted again feeling Craig straighten out a pretty nasty kink in his back.

"Of course they are." Craig smirked shifting backward and feeling the resistance of the studs on the back of Tweek's jeans, "Can you tell me why your ass needs studs on the pockets? I don't see how that helps you in any way."

"I like these- nng- pants you asshole!"

"Fitting your giant ass into these tight jeans is probably just adding to your stress." Craig let out a chuckle. Tweek flushed and tried to kick his leg into Craig's back, but alas, he wasn't as flexible as he used to be. So he settled with flipping Craig off awkwardly.

"I don't have a fat ass! You're the one with the massive butt! I'm getting- _nng_- getting squished here!" Tweek spat angrily. Craig was not amused. Mainly because he did have a round ass that made him look like a girl from behind. He jumped on Tweek, making the blonde gasp and cough. He smirked.

"Don't forget who's doing you a favor, dick."

"I asked you specifically not to do this! If anything- _nng_- you're the one making me- ugh god damn it! Stressed!" Tweek winced again as Craig worked on his mid back, which was particularly tense.

"Please- without me you'd have the back of a forty year old man with scoliosis who sleeps on a mattress filled with rocks." Craig illustrated colorfully.

"Been working on that one all day?" Tweek mocked only to have Craig lean forward sharply with his palms flat on his back. His back let out a few sickening cracks.

"Fucking fuck! Ouch!" Tweek cursed feeling his back nag with pain.

"Sorry sweetie, guess I slipped." Craig grinned at the back of the blond mane of hair. Tweek was about to curse at him when Craig's rubbing finally got rid of the last of the knots.

"You- you- nng- you didn't slip you- oh god." Tweek felt himself melt as Craig's ministrations started to feel good. He let out a moan as Craig massaged and pressed down on the pressure points in his back to turn him into butter. Craig said nothing as the blond moaned and groaned under him. He liked to keep quiet when he finished up the hurting part of the massage. Tweek let out moans that almost made him want to moan- though he'd never admit it. He also liked that Tweek relaxed for once so- he figured he'd be silent so Tweek could enjoy himself. Out of courtesy of course.

"Mmm. Oh Craig that- ah- mm that feels good." Tweek closed his eyes as Craig went up to rub his sore neck. Craig smirked, loving the noise Tweek made. One of the biggest reasons he did this every couple of weeks- in addition to actually wanting to help Tweek out- was to hear the blond talk like that. His heart beat as he ran his hands up and down the smooth flesh.

"Mmm- oh god." Tweek knew he was making a spectacle of himself in front of Craig- but he didn't care. Craig always made him feel so good. Truthfully, most of his struggle was staged. He didn't want Craig to know he loved it when he touched him. He also secretly liked Craig manhandling him into submission. He was a weird person- he would be the first to admit that. Liking this was definitely weird. But it was more than that. Tweek had a secret crush on his best friend. Now that was definitely bat shit insane. But how could he not? Craig was the best person ever. Craig was nice, confident, outspoken, cool, collected, and good looking to boot. He knew Craig would never like him that way, Craig didn't like overly complicated things. And the fact that Tweek liked him would've made things complicated. Craig Tucker would never like him- but he really didn't mind. To him- being around him was enough. His crush on Craig was like a little kid's crush on their teacher. It was ensued from admiration mostly. Innocent almost. Although the twitching in his jeans liked to say otherwise.

"Feeling better?" Craig asked shifting again to do one last rollover on Tweek's now relaxed back. He smiled at the Tweek that closed his eyes and looked like he was in ecstasy. He loved it when the blonde looked so peaceful. But he also loved it when the blond would scream and babble about underpants gnomes. All in all he guessed it was more accurate to say he just loved the blond. At first he thought his love was derived from being friends with Tweek for so long. Ever since they were little the two were always together. Little spazzy kid Tweek and monotone emotionless kid Craig. They were an odd pair but people would always say they simply balanced each other out. Craig took care of Tweek like a parent. But as the two grew to young adults, he knew there had to be more. After all parents never had wet dreams about their children [at least he hoped not]. Craig realized his feelings for the blond a while ago- but he knew Tweek would never like him that way. Tweek didn't like things that were too much pressure. He would panic over any kind of pressure, and the fact that his best friend liked him would definitely be too much pressure. Tweek Tweak would never like him- but he didn't mind. To him- being around Tweek was enough.

"Actually can- can you get my lower back a- a little more?" Tweek asked shyly- not quite ready to let Craig go. It would buy time for his erection to go down. Craig raised a brow. Tweek never asked him to do more before. He smiled and shook his head.

"Well damn, I basically force you to do this and now you want more?" Craig teased, but had no problem giving Tweek a little extra kneading.

"Well fine! D-don't- mmmm." Tweek's objection was short lived as Craig went and continued his work. Tweek felt his chest ache with longing. He wanted to turn around and look at Craig. Craig started running his hands up and down Tweek's back gently in a caressing motion. Suddenly Craig poked his side. Tweek squeaked and bit his lip. He looked behind him and saw Craig smirk evilly. Oh god no! Craig started tickling Tweek's side. Tweek thrashed around.

"Craig! God damn it! Stop it! It-it- it tickles!" Tweek said between gasps. Craig merely snickered, liking the writhing Tweek. He lifted his legs up so Tweek could spin around. Tweek grabbed Craig's wrists and narrowed his eyes.

"Nice face."

"Damn it! Why do you always-nng- do that after you- you massage me!"

"Payment." Craig blinked with laughter in his eyes. He lunged for Tweek again. Tweek yelped and rolled over accidentally throwing Craig and himself of the floor.

"Ouch!" They groaned in unison. Tweek groaned again, then froze feeling Craig's warm body under him for a change. He was basically straddling Craig, their hips pressed together. Heat cased his face to turn a deep red color. His baggy pants helped conceal his little problem before…but pressed to Craig like this now- he could feel it press to his friend- and his friend's erection was also pressed against him. Why was Craig hard? What did that mean? Did it make it ok that he had one too? Would he still have to explain himself? Tweek kept his head laid down on Craig's chest, he was too afraid to look at him.

Craig's heart beat erratically. Their position was more than compromising and their condition made it even more so. Why would Tweek be turned on right now? What did that mean? He didn't have time to think as Tweek seemed to find the courage to lift his head.

Tweek stared at Craig with wide pale blue eyes. Tweek looked at Craig's equally wide eyes burning into his. He gulped and looked down at Craig's lips. He wanted to kiss him. But if he did- nothing would ever be the same ever again. Was that a mountain that he wanted to climb? Tweek leaned forward making Craig's eyes go wider. He was only an inch away when he stopped. His bottom lip trembled. No- He couldn't do it. He was too afraid. He put his face on Craig's shoulder instead.

"Craig." Tweek whispered relaxing his body on Craig's. Craig blushed feeling Tweek's hot breath on his neck. He thought Tweek was going to kiss him. The way Tweek looked at him, the way his eyes kept flicking down to his lips; wasn't that supposed to be a huge sign that someone wanted to kiss you? Well- true as that may be- he knew Tweek wouldn't. If Tweek even wanted to- he still wouldn't. Tweek was too insecure. Too shy. Craig decided it was time to take a risk. He rolled them over and fixed himself on Tweek. Tweek squeaked as his head hit the floor and he was once again under Craig's body weight.

"Tweek," Craig whispered getting close to his face. He leaned forward to the set of lips below him, but went to Tweek's neck instead, "I like you." He pushed his lips on Tweek's neck. A shiver went up Tweek's spine as he felt Craig plant kisses on his neck. He bit his lip when Craig's hand went to his bare chest and brush it over a nipple. He cried out in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Craig.

"I- I- I like- like-" Tweek stuttered out trying to get the words to form. Craig simply pulled away from Tweek's neck and leaned his face close. Tweek's eyes fluttered half way closed.

"Tell me Tweek-" He whispered, teasing the blond with his hovering lips. He bumped their noses and placed his forehead against his. Craig wanted to coax Tweek to meet him half way. Whatever they were going to start together, it was going to be a mutual thing.

Tweek finally lost it and completely closed his eyes, throwing his hands around his friend's neck.

"I- I-" He gave up and lifted his head to encompass his lips around Craig's bottom lip. Craig shut his lips on Tweek's top lip. The two stood there for a second before pulling away with a slick motion, a small noise coming from their lips. They paused slightly to catch their breath before kissing again, hard. Tweek pushed Craig's hat off to put his fingers in the black hair. Craig pulled away for air, giving Tweek his chanced to open his mouth.

"I-I fucking love you." Tweek went right out and said it. Craig's lips twitched upward. He went to the shell of Tweek's ear.

"I fucking love you too." He nipped at the lobe. He rolled it in his teeth. Tweek let out a sigh mixed with a cry before pulling Craig's hair to guide him back to his mouth. A shudder passed through Craig's spine. A moan passed his lips as Tweek yanked on his hair harder, "Fuck Tweek." It was surprising even for Craig finding out he was the kinky type that liked his hair pulled, but either way- it felt good and fueled his want for more. They kissed aggressively, arms pulling each other close. Craig pulled up for air and caught his breath. He stared down at a shivering Tweek. Pupils dilated hair in a hot mess and making a face that screamed 'ravish me'. Craig got up, yanking Tweek up so he could get them somewhere more comfortable- like the bed.

"C-Craig I-" Tweek swallowed hard, still breathing hard. Craig wrapped his arms around the small of Tweek's back as he leaned down to kiss him again. Tweek instantly relaxed and let Craig fall on top of him again on the bed this time. Their legs a tangled mess. Craig did an experimental roll of his hips, giving them both a delicious does of friction to their horribly confined erections, "Ah!" Tweek cried out. Craig groaned out some unintelligible word and drooped his head down to Tweek's neck.

"Is this ok?" Craig huffed.

Ok? This was more than ok. Tweek didn't want it to stop. He pushed his hips back up to grind against Craig again. Craig took that as a yes and brought their mouths back together while finding a good rhythm for their furious grinding. Tweek's nails bit into Craig's arms as he went faster. Craig's grip on the blond grew tighter. He tore their mouths away and went to Tweek's ear.

"Tweek. I'm going to-"

"M-me too." Tweek moaned, moving his arms to around Craig's neck. The heat singed though his whole body, weaving tighter and hotter until he couldn't take it anymore. And by the way Craig shut his eyes tight and gripped the sheets above Tweek's head, he just about had it too. The two finally both moaned in unison, calling out each other's names as they came.

Craig pushed himself to the side so he wouldn't collapse on Tweek. Tweek's grip loosened but he still clung to Craig, even with the uncomforting feeling of the mess in his pants.

"Well then." Craig chuckled out a breathless laugh. Tweek blushed and looked up at Craig with a small grin on his face too.

"Yeah."

"I have clothes you can change into if you need to-"

"Y-yeah." Tweek blushed a deeper red and got up. Craig rose up too and walked over to his dresser to take some clothes out.

"Heh- so I guessed you're really relaxed now, huh?" Craig smirked, handing Tweek some clothes. Tweek blushed but then grinned playfully.

"Meh. The massage was better."

"Ouch."


	7. Half Dressed

_**Ha Ha- ok no idea where I was going with this one xD But I kinda liked the way it came out ^^. **_

_Day 7: Half dressed_

Tweek yawned sleepily as he let his head fall on Craig's shoulder. The television had been on for nearly two hours showing nothing but Red Racer and even though Tweek didn't mind his boyfriend's obsession with the show, he wasn't too excited having to sit there and watch it. The boys were supposed to go to Kenny McCormick's birthday get together in 'the pass', a small clearing twenty minutes up in the mountains where the local teenagers participated in any and all kinds of debauchery. But it was raining pretty hard which meant the party was canceled which meant that Craig was going to indulge in his usual bad weather activity- having a Red Racer marathon.

"You get any sleep last night?" Craig asked in his normal monotone voice, making it sound like he wasn't interested but Tweek knew better even though Craig didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"F-four hours." Tweek yawned again, "It took me l-longer to find something to w-wear than I thought it would."

"Spazz." The side of Craig's mouth lifted. Tweek rolled his eyes and grunted at him. It was no secret had some- issues. And normally it made Tweek self conscious when people pointed them out. But Craig always talked about them as if they were no big deal and it was one of the reasons Tweek decided to go out with Craig. Though 'spazz' was one word of endearment that Tweek wouldn't mind living without.

"I said n-not to call me that."

"Spazz."

"Craig!" Tweek frowned and glared up at the noirette. Craig was, of course, simply watching the show with absolutely no sign of anything else on his mind with the exception of that stupid smirk on his face. Tweek was already cranky from the lack of sleep, having to worry about the party only to have it be canceled and having to watch Red Racer. He decided to do one of the only things that could get a rise out of his stoic boyfriend. In one quick move he poked his finger into Craig's side. The reaction was priceless as always. Craig yelled out and nearly jumped out of his seat. Tweek snickered.

"Oh you little shit." Craig finally took his eyes away to glare at the blond. Tweek stuck his tongue out and poked him again. Craig jumped again then went to pounce on his attacker.

"Oh you deserved it, y-you asshole!" Tweek laughed while he fought off Craig with his skinny arms. Craig nearly had Tweek pinned against the couch when Tweek used his flexible body to somehow roll out from under Craig and get on his back.

"God damn you, you fucking contortionist." Craig grumbled then gasped when Tweek started digging his fingers into his sides. He bit his lip to contain his yells while he thrashed but ended up giving Tweek what he wanted and snorted loudly with a laugh. Tweek burst into a fit of giggles and claimed victory.

"I win." Tweek smiled, still perched on Craig's back. Craig probably could've thrown Tweek off anytime but opted not to.

"Alright you fucker, get off. You're not as light as you think you are." Tweek laughed again and lifted his knees so Craig could slip out. But Craig merely ended up turning around and patted Tweek's thigh to get him to sit again. Tweek found himself blushing as he obeyed the command and settled on Craig's waist, "You know I let you win." Craig sat up. Tweek spat his tongue out again.

"I know." He admitted then leaned forward to kiss Craig on the mouth. Craig pulled the blond closer and took control of the kiss. Tweek's heart beat faster as Craig's hands wandered from his lower back to the curve of his ass, pressing their hips together. A gasp escaped Tweek's lips that was swallowed up by Craig's mouth. Tweek let his arms drape around Craig's neck when Craig's kisses went askew to start nibbling on his neck. Tweek's breath came out in gasps while Craig worked, rocking his hips and sucking his neck. The familiar feeling of arousal pricked his lower abdomen. He knew where this was going to go.

"Tweek I want to fuck you." Craig said on cue.

"You're parents-"

"Gone for at least three more hours."

"Ruby-"

"Isn't coming back until tonight." It wasn't that Tweek didn't want to have sex, it was just that during their first time, they got caught by Craig's little sister and Tweek didn't ever want to get caught again. He was always more hesitant when they got intimate at Craig's house.

"Ok." Tweek nodded, pushing Craig back to yank off the blue sweater and shirt in one go. Tweek blushed again and ran his hands down Craig's lightly toned chest. He's lost a little bit of muscle since he quit the soccer team, but that was ok. He was still hot. Craig smirked with a glint on his eye and leaned back. Tweek gulped in embarrassment. That meant Craig wanted a show. Something as simple as taking off his shirt shouldn't have been so embarrassing. But under the intense gaze of Craig Tucker- anything and everything was. Especially when you could tell he was eye fucking you. Tweek let himself slowly unbutton his shirt starting from the top. His cheeks grew rosier when he could feel the bulge in Craig's pants grow as he slipped each button out of place lower until his shirt hung loosely off his shoulders. Craig got back in there and pushed Tweek's shirt down his arms and let it fall carelessly to the floor.

"Let's see if we can't do anything about these pants." Craig grinned, pushing his lips to Tweek's collar bone and pushing Tweek down on the couch to his back. He yanked Tweek's legs forward until the back of Tweek's thighs met the tops of his. He pushed forward and began going down to his chest, his abdomen, then finally to the hem of Tweek's jeans. Tweek bit his lip in attempt to contain his excitement. Craig had only just popped his pant's button when-

"Oh dear god!" Ruby Tucker opened the door and cringed in disgust at the sight of her older brother getting it on right on the couch, "Craig! Can't you keep it in your pants?" Ruby covered her eyes as Tweek yelped in surprise and thrashed, collectively pushing Craig off the couch.

"Fucking A Ruby! Why are you home?" Craig got up, half naked, and threw a pillow at his little sister.

"I live here!"

"Just scram, will you?"

"Don't fuck on my couch," Ruby yelled back while trudging up the stairs, "I watch TV on there!"

"Trog!" Craig yelled up the stairs. Tweek just lay on the couch, red in the face.

"Fucking rainy days."

_**My poor boys. Can't catch a break! Thank you for all the reviews :] Thanks for reading! **_

_**So I'd like to say I'm terribly sorry for not getting a story out yesterday! I was in riverside and my beloved laptop and I were apart all day. I do love getting these stories out to you quickly but two at a time is a lot _ . I am human after all! So I think I am going to try to get one story for one of of the thirty day thing out everyday. Both if I can. But school and everything is just- it's keeping me busy. I've actually been studying a lot and I don't like it! But I got to :[**_

_**Forgive me? **_

_**I promise to not give up on these!**_

_**Your support helps guys :]**_


	8. Skype Sex

_**Holy shit guys! This has got to be the naughtiest thing I ever wrote xD I had to stop several times writing this in shock that I could even come up with this stuff! Haha- wow- I hope this is as good as I've built it up in my brain! If it sucks- I'm so sorry! I hope you guys like it- and that it was worth the wait ^^. Enjoy? **_

_Day Eight: Skype Sex_

Tweek sat on his bed staring at his laptop open to Skype. He bit his lip and pulled his fingers. It was ridiculous that he was nervous. It was Craig after all. His boyfriend. The guy he's been with for nearly two years. There was no need to be nervous. Suddenly the icon on Craig's name lit green and a second later a call from him showed. Tweek 'eeped' in surprise and fumbled with the answer button. The screen was blank but then the image of Craig appeared on the screen.

"C-Craig!" Tweek squeaked happily. Craig's lips curved toward the side.

"Hey Tweek. Glad to see you finally figured out Skype."

"Oh s-shut up!" Tweek scolded with a smile, "I mi- uh- how is it over there?" Tweek stopped himself from saying something embarrassing.

"It's fine. My roommate still hasn't come yet but all my classes seem ok. The professors don't seem like total asshats yet."

"M-make any friends yet?"

"Not yet," Craig yawned and put his head in his hand, "A couple of people talk to me from my classes but they're not too interesting. How's everything back home?"

"Same old s-same old," Tweek shrugged, "S-Stan and Wendy broke up again b-but I don't think that's really news."

"Seriously? Those two aren't in high school anymore. They need to stop that shit."

"W-well I th-think it's because Wendy is leaving to Harvard. S-she doesn't want to do the long distance thing. She said it doesn't work." Tweek immediately regretted his words. After all, wasn't that kind of what they were doing right now?

"She just wants to fuck Harvard boys." Craig yawned again. Tweek laughed, a little glad that Craig didn't seem phased that yet another person said that long distance didn't work.

"Y-you tired?"

"Yeah. It was a long ass day."

"Sh-should I let you sleep?" Tweek asked, although he really didn't want to hang up yet. He hadn't talked to Craig face to face in nearly two weeks. He felt a little lonely without the guy who used to be over at his house constantly.

"No. I want to talk to you." Tweek felt himself smile at Craig's words. It was kind of exactly what he needed to hear, "Thanksgiving break isn't going to come soon enough."

"Yeah." Tweek laughed lightly then bit his lip again, "I miss you." He said, not being able to stop himself this time. Craig's face remained unfathomable, like always. But he kept his gaze intently on Tweek.

"I miss you too. I wish I could go home. Or at least taken you with me." Tweek snickered.

"I don't think they'd allow that."

"I'd just say you were my pet."

"S-somehow I don't think they'd buy that."

"Then I'd hide you. Keep you under my bed."

"I don't think I'd l-like that."

"Selfish."

"I d-don't want to be stuck under your bed all day!"

"I'd visit you between classes and lunch. Then I'd let you out at night."

"I l-love you but I still don't think I'd like that."

"Not even if I fed you and gave you coffee?"

"N-no."

"What if I pleasured you every night?"

"Craig!" Tweek blushed and covered his face.

"Between classes too?"

"Craig Tucker!"

"That's right, say my name."

"Oh my god!" Tweek grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it. Craig laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry. You know I love teasing you." Tweek peaked up. He put his pillow down and lay down on his stomach to keep facing the laptop.

"Sure."

"I do."

"Perv."

"Only for you." Tweek blushed again. His teeth dug into the side of his lip again as he yanked on the sides of his pillow.

"I wish you were here." Tweek yanked on the edge of his pillow, "I d-don't think we've ever gone this long without se-" Tweek's voice trailed off.

"Without what?" Craig raised a brow and smirked. Tweek coughed nervously.

"Seeing each other." Tweek said quickly. Craig placed his arm on the table and leaned his cheek on it.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yes!"

"Because it sounded like-"

"I was really going to say that!"

"You were going to say-"

"I m-mean it!"

"That we haven't gone this long-"

"N-no!"

"Without-"

"C-Craig!"

"Sex."

"Ahh!" Tweek buried his face in his pillow and screamed while Craig laughed. Craig and Tweek had not been virgins for a long time. They both lost it to each other at prom. And although that night was a bit awkward and a little hilarious, they've gotten quite good at reading each other's body. But of course, as one would expect with their different personalities, Craig was very relaxed about being intimate with Tweek- while the blond was always shy about it. Not to say Craig was the one to push for sex or always the one to initiate it- there was quite a few times when Tweek would just jump on Craig's lap out of no where and push Craig down. But whenever Craig made some dirty jokes or talks at the blond, he'd get shy and react more or less like he was now.

"Come on Tweek. Don't hide." Craig said patiently. Tweek peeked up and raised his head with pink cheeks.

"S-sorry!" Craig shrugged, "Sorry! I'm a p-pervert aren't I? I- I- I do miss it though. You. Everything. " Tweek stumbled over his words. The response, however, made Craig raise his brow again in a bit of surprise. He didn't expect Tweek to just admit it like that.

"Relax Spazz. I miss you too. Seeing you, holding you, kissing you, fucking you." Tweek dug his nails in his arms to keep calm. He was already on edge and couldn't handle Craig if he started talking like that, "It's only been two fucking weeks too. I can't stand it. Not having you in my bed every night."

"C-Craig."

"Writhing under me. Making those soft moans and sighs. Arching your back and screaming my name until you-"

"Craig!" Tweek hissed.

"Hmmm?"

"Stop."

"I'm only talking."

"You are n-not! You're m-making me- horny." Tweek whispered the last word.

"Sorry- didn't catch that."

"Horny!" Tweek shouted quietly. And it was true- the erection between his legs was proof enough of that. Craig was very wordy in bed. He'd whisper dirty things in his deep, sexy voice. Embarrassing things that made Tweek want to cover his mouth, yet at the same time tell him to keep talking.

"Well gee Tweek. I'd like to help you- and I do mean that. No- I'd _love _to help you out with that. I'd love to push you to your back and pleasure you until you're all better- but I can't."

"Craig-" Why was he doing this? It was hard enough having to go through each painful night alone. Not having his boyfriend there to talk to, kiss, and do everything with- but why was Craig intentionally trying to drive him mad? Tweek was shy- yes- but he had needs too. And Craig knew what to do to make those needs drive him wild.

"I'm all the way over here. I think you're going to have to help yourself?" Was that it? Did Craig want a show? How lewd! But Tweek was feeling hot all over- bothered and hyperventilating from his poor conditioned mind that expected sex after some vigorous word foreplay. Tweek gulped.

"I- I don't-"

"It's ok Tweek- I won't tell." Craig whispered. Tweek flipped over to his back, turned his webcam down to get a good angle, and then let his hands go down to his pants, "That's right. It's ok. I wouldn't start there you know. I'd bite your neck first, get you excited. I know how much you like feeling a little pain with pleasure. It's erotic- isn't it." Tweek closed his eyes and practically pictured Craig's teeth kneading at the tender flesh of his neck.

"I'd mark you of course. You're mine and everyone should know. Then I'd go down. Run my lips and teeth down your chest. Kissing you here, biting you there- touching you everywhere" Tweek ran his hands over himself, feeling so very sensitive to even his own touch. His mind focused on Craig's narration.

"You're pretty hard Tweek. You shouldn't keep your friend in there. I wouldn't. I'd get that out right away. Give you some careful attention." Tweek could hardly take it and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down just far enough so that his erection was out. He put wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping it slowly.

"Touching yourself already? Naughty boy. You could never wait- could you?" Tweek let out a mewl as he started stroking himself faster, fueled by Craig's words, "What are you thinking about? Just me? Or maybe you're thinking about the other times we've fucked. We've fucked a lot haven't we? Are you thinking about the last time? The night before I had to drive down here? We really went at it, didn't we? I still have nail marks where you scratched me. Are there still bruises on your hips? You know- where I was clutching your hips while I slid you up and down my cock? What about those hickeys I left on your thighs? Did they disappear yet? Am I going to have to give you new ones when I get back?" Craig's voice was uneven. Tweek didn't need to turn his head upward at his screen to know Craig was touching himself too. The thought of that made Tweek's libido hungrier. The heat his body produced seemed to burn him right to his very core.

"Remember when we came? We got good at coming together, haven't we? I wish you could see what I do when you come. Sweat dripping down your forehead, mouth open and dripping out those delectable moans- like now- eyes shut. You arch your back. Do you have any idea how wild that drives me? How deep you push me in? How hard it is for me not to come just looking at your face? But I know my baby needs it. I know how great the pay off is when I push every moment- until n-neither of us can t-t- take it anymore. When we-" The back of Tweek's eyes burned white as he arched his back and felt himself come in his hand. In the distance he could hear Craig getting off as well and everything was just perfect as it could be with Craig not being physically there. The two remained silent for a few moments- making no noise but their furious breathing. Tweek leaned over his bed and took a few tissues to wipe his hand. He looked back to his computer screen to see a very out of breath Craig. His cheeks were flushed and he leaned back in his swivel chair. It was a muted version of how he looked after sex. Tweek pushed his sweaty hair back,

"I really, really can't wait until you come home."


	9. Against The Wall

_**Ha ha- ok so this is another one of my old stories that never quite made it ^^. And I really liked the opening for this one [and the premise] ;D. Hope you do too. Enjoy.**_

_Day 9: Against the Wall_

"Fuck! Ah….ah….ah! Ah!" Tweek cried holding onto Craig's broad shoulders. His legs trembled, aching to keep their grip around Craig's hips as the Tucker thrusted upward. Grinding the small blond into the wall he was holding him against. Craig groaned in approval, enjoying the vice grip Tweek had on him, relishing how his entire body tightened around him. There was nothing in this world better than fucking Tweek Tweak, "C-Craig! I- ah! Ah god! I-" The boy was always so loud and mouthy. Usually Craig hated that, it brought the person into the experience, but with Tweek it was welcomed. He wanted to hear Tweek's cries of pleasure. His name rolling out of that sinful mouth.

"Come on Tweek." Craig encouraged. He knew Tweek was close. He tightened his grip on the blond's thighs, slamming himself into Tweek so hard a small banging noise echoed from the boy hitting the wall. Tweek moaned then leaned down to kiss Craig hard on the mouth. Craig responded, tongue slinking out of his mouth and inside the other's. Nails raked down his back and scratched his scalp- that just about did it for him. One final loud 'Craig!' combined with Tweek's back arching, driving himself inside deeper- and it was all over. Craig let out a long moan as Tweek's burning body tightened around him, their orgasms hitting them in unison. It got Craig even more off when they got off together and he came much harder. His legs wobbled now, for they had been keeping up Tweek for the better part of fifteen minutes. He dropped him, stumbling back and somehow catching himself and the blond. He pulled the both of them to his bed where they collapsed together. Craig ran his fingers through the damp mane of yellow hair and tried catching his breath.

"S-sorry." Tweek huffed out. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Your body ok?" He asked, ignoring the fact that Tweek was stressing out about almost falling. Craig didn't care. Tweek just satisfied him greatly so the least he could do was be forgiving of his clumsiness. Especially since it was his fault in the first place. Craig always lost control and forgot to be gentle. He normally didn't care to even try, but Tweek was- special. He deserved a lot more than an effort, but it was all Craig was capable of giving. Tweek got him so horny and carnal, it was a miracle he didn't rip him apart.

"Y-yeah. I- I mean- I should s-soon so- so- so can I r-rest for a bit?" Craig rolled his eyes again. This wasn't their first time having sex, even though they did only start fucking a month and a half ago. Craig always let Tweek stay in his bed, hell- Tweek would stay longer hanging out and sometimes they'd hit another round. Tweek had been acting so strange about the whole sex thing. Maybe because they were friends first- who knew?

"No. Get the fuck out." Tweek yelped. He practically shot up before Craig pulled his stupid panicking head back down to lie on his chest, "I'm kidding spazz. When have I ever kicked you out?" Tweek still trembled, but let most of his weight die on top of his friend.

"S-sorry. I just- I'm not sure how this works still." Tweek bit his lip. The Tucker sighed.

"It's very simple. You and I are friends. I like hanging out with you and you like hanging out with me. I think you're hot, and you think I'm hot. We both happen to be sensational fucks so fuck each other because it feels good." Craig shook his hair with his free arm, "Nothing changes. I don't treat you any differently and you don't have to worry about the shit that other people do. I still like you the same and you are still my best mate. You can play Xbox with me, do homework with me, fuck me and hang out with me like always because nothings changed. So- relax ok?" Tweek remained silent. Nothing but their slowly calming breathing to be heard. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"Ok."

This whole scene would make more sense if you knew what was happening. Meet Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak. Residents of South Park and currently seniors in high school. They were the best of friends and currently bumping uglies too.

It's a bit of a wonder how that happened. But if you took the time to look at the facts, not so much. It almost seems like it was inevitable.

Craig was a rather promiscuous boy for being so apathetic and stoic. But he was still a teenage boy so had urges like the rest of his friends. But it just so happened he was very attractive so was able to get a lot of action from various people to satisfy his urges. It became well known that the Tucker boy was into the casual sex. But only with people he deemed of good quality. He had one night stands, and regulars. It was all the same to him though. Nothing was very intimate, even when the regulars were people he'd known practically his whole life. And he preferred it that way. All of his toys knew very well that it was sex and just that. No feelings or emotions, oh no- Craig didn't play that game. No one interested him enough. That was just the way it was.

Then Tweek Tweak. One of Craig's posse from the good old days and not exactly unpopular himself. Where Craig was a wild, dark, mysterious looking and well toned from his time on the wrestling team- Tweek was almost the opposite. He wasn't girly looking, even if he couldn't measure up to the handsomeness Craig possessed. Tweek was on the much softer side. He was thin, but not ridiculously so. He had platinum blond locks and eyes that were the color of the light blue sky. He possessed a certain androgyny that made him very appealing to both girls and guys. And naturally with all that appeal and attention, it scared the ever loving shit out of him. Tweek liked people as much as the next person, but he had a hard time feeling comfortable around them. He tried to dabble in the dating game, as he had many candidates volunteering for it, but he could never bring himself to get too close to someone physically or emotionally. It was just- too much pressure for him.

The only people these two could stand and feel comfortable around were each other, and a select few. When Craig wasn't off banging someone and Tweek wasn't off- being himself- they would hang out together. A lot. It happens when you live next door to each other. Video games, TV, Movies, homework, food, or even to just hang out or get away from their own house- the two found any and every reason to be at the other's house.

They were happy with their friendship and never wanted things to change.

Of course one day, it did.

It was a snow day and Craig managed to shovel out of his house to check on his friend. His parents were out of town and he was all alone. So Craig went to keep him company. They hung out- like always. Watching Netflix on Tweek's bed and practically laying on top of each other for warmth. The subject came up on Craig's latest toy hounding him for a relationship. It wasn't a new thing- Craig's sex partners growing feelings and wanting more, even when they were told that wasn't going to happen from the get go. It so happened that this particular case, this toy and he had some good sex, but dear god was she annoying as fuck to be around. That little request made Craig cut her loose and that was that.

Craig commented how he wished he could fuck someone he liked being around. Tweek merely mumbled in agreement, only half listening- as that was Craig's constant problem he bitched about. Tweek added how he wished he could find someone he could fuck and be comfortable with. He may have a hard time being at ease with other people, but that didn't mean he didn't get horny too. The next thing he knew, Craig craned his neck up to kiss him. Tweek didn't even question it. It happened and then they continued watching their show.

A couple of minutes later- Tweek went in and kissed Craig. It was only fair. And- he had been wondering what it exactly felt like. It happened so fast the first time that he had a hard time remembering what it was like. They took their time a little more, kissing deeply then going back to their show.

Finally their show was abandoned. They started making out and before either of them knew it, they were naked and found a new way to entertain themselves.

Naturally what happened had its complications. Tweek had never been with anyone before and Craig had never been with anyone he lingered with [and wanted to] after the deed had been done. And true to their personalities, Tweek freaked out and Craig remained apathetic. Tweek knew about Craig's little excursions. He knew how Craig felt about them and the people that were involved. His little; just sex rule. Now that they had done it- did that mean that he was nothing more than a fuck now? Tweek wasn't looking for a relationship or love. Not at all. He just didn't want to lose his best friend. Craig spent a good part of an hour trying to convince the blond that nothing had to change. The sex didn't need to complicate things or change their relationship. He wasn't planning on cutting Tweek from his life nor was he going to care for him any less because they had sex. He promised it wouldn't happen again.

That promise lasted for about a day.

They fucked again. It sort of just happened. There was very little to do during a snow day after all. Or at least that was the excuse. It became apparent that this might be a regular thing. After all Tweek enjoyed it very much and it was likewise for Craig. He never would've pegged his best friend for being great in bed, but stranger things have happened. And neither of them wanted to stop.

So it was agreed that nothing would change for them- except now they were going to fuck.

They tried to act normally, but it was kind of hard accepting it as the new norm. At least from Tweek's side. He loved the sex very much. And he loved his friendship with Craig. But he was always afraid in the back of his mind that this had somehow screwed things up and he would be losing Craig. That perhaps Craig wouldn't want him as a friend anymore. Sex may have just been sex for him- as he does it with a lot of people- but Tweek only had sex with him. He didn't want to fall in love or become clingy. That would mean death for their friendship.

And that was one thing he truly couldn't handle.

"Hey- you finish the history assignment?" Craig yawned. Tweek flinched and looked up from Craig's chest.

"Y-yeah. You d-didn't? We had a whole c-class to do it in."

"Like I can be bothered to do anything with Kyle and Cartman arguing in my ear like an old married couple. They should just fuck and get it over with." Tweek laughed. Those two hated each other. Besides imagining Cartman trying to sex someone was hilarious in itself.

"G-gross. I have it. I'll l-let you copy." Tweek got up and scanned the floor for his boxers. He found them and slid them up his skinny hips. He went downstairs for his backpack where they left them to rush upstairs. Craig's parents were also hardly ever home. This is why they would spend so much time with each other. It was better than being home alone. He came back upstairs to find Craig smoking a cigarette, still naked. Tweek rolled his eyes and scanned the floor again for Craig's boxers. He found them and threw them at his friend, "W-would you put something on you f-fucking nudist." The stench of Marlboro wafted to his nose. And oddly enough he enjoyed the smell.

"You didn't have anything to complain about five minutes ago." Craig smirked, taking another drag. Tweek flushed, he coughed to hide his embarrassment and started to dig in his backpack for his history paper as Craig slid his boxers on.

"W-whatever. Here." Tweek handed him the paper, "J-just give it b-back to m-me by class tomorrow." Craig blew smoke in Tweek's face and nodded.

"Fine. Whatever. Want to play Dead Island?" Craig asked lazily, leaning his chin on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek smiled. It was just like old times- minus the fact that they were both more than half naked.

"I get to be Sam!" Tweek yelled springing up and running downstairs.

"It's my house asshole! I get to be- oh god damn it." Craig threw his cigg in the ash tray by his bed before running after the blond.


End file.
